Another
by Fuck if I know
Summary: Akashi Seijuro awakens one morning to find that something is off. After seeing the redhead struggle, Kuroko decides to enlighten him. But perhaps, that isn't the best idea. ((AUish ; One-shot))


**I know I'm not supposed to write anymore until I finish my other stories, but this one's a one-shot, so it's okay right? *dead* I couldn't help it, this idea just intrigues me so much... Enjoy? *heart***

* * *

Akashi awoke rather late one morning. Turning to read his bedside clock, he found it to already be noon. His crimson eyes widened as he quickly jumped out of bed, carelessly throwing his uniform on before dashing out the door.

Meanwhile, Kuroko and Midorima, having been in the same class as Akashi this year, were discussing the said redhead.

"It's not like Akashi to be late," Kuroko mumbled.

Midorima nodded, pushing up his glasses. "Indeed, it is very strange. There must be a reason for it."

Kuroko nodded, his brows knitting together as he pondered the situation. Moments later, Akashi calmly waltzed into the room, but his friends could see the miniscule bead of sweat on his brow.

"Akashi, did you run here?"

The redhead merely glanced at Midorima as he sat in his desk. "Don't be ridiculous, Midorima."

The rest of the day was very strange for Akashi. He kept writing the wrong date on his notes, finding things in his school bag he didn't quite remember putting there, and he received many odd looks from those around him. It was increasingly discomforting, and he did not like it one bit.

As classes ended, the group known as the Generation of Miracles all gathered outside the school's gates. As Akashi approached them, he felt a twinge within him. He felt that something was off, but he decided it was merely because of this particular day. He pushed the feeling away as he grew closer to his friends, and Kise turned to him with a broad grin. However, the redhead noticed that it seemed unusually forced.

"Akashi-cchi~ We were thinking about going out to eat tonight~ What do you say?"

Akashi blinked. Something was definitely off. Kise wouldn't quite meet his eyes, and Murasakibara looked uncharacteristically concerned, whilst Aomine refused to even glance in his direction. His brows furrowed slightly, but he decided now was not the time to question it. They would tell him what was wrong when they felt ready.

"I'm afraid I can't today, Kise. Thank you for the invitation. I will see you all tomorrow."

And with this, he left, leaving his friends to their plans.

The next morning was even worse. In fact, Akashi didn't even awake in the morning. It was well past noon when his eyes shot open, and he found he didn't even have time to make it to class at all. Sighing, he checked his clock, making sure his alarms were really set. He frowned, as they appeared to be set correctly. Why wasn't he waking up to them?

Shaking the thought from his brain, he pulled himself from his bed, dressing in his usual uniform anyway. He was going to meet up with his friends, and he didn't want to stand out with his normal attire.

With a small sigh and a look to the hallway mirror, Akashi made his way toward the school.

Akashi leaned against the school gates as he waited for classes to be dismissed. Soon enough, he saw a familiar colourful bunch heading his way.

Kuroko's brows furrowed as he neared the redhead. "Akashi? I thought you were sick?"

The redhead blinked. "I'm feeling much better now, I suppose." But he wondered why Kuroko would think such a thing. Even if he hadn't shown up for classes, why would that be the bluenette's first assumption? Akashi was never sick.

Midorima pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, raising a skeptical brow to the redhead. "Forgive me, Akashi, but you've seemed rather off lately."

Akashi looked down for a moment, pondering. "Yes, I feel as such."

"Aka-chin, do you need something sweet? That always makes me feel better."

The redhead smiled, ever so slightly, and shook his head. "No thank you, Murasakibara. You are very kind to offer, though."

"Eh, Aka-chin's nice today."

He blinked. Today?

Kise laughed loudly, though it was slightly strained. "What are you talking about, Murasakibara-cchi? Akashi-cchi's always nice!"

"But-"

"No buts~ Always nice!"

Akashi watched this exchange silently, but he noticed the way Murasakibara suddenly had a sense of clarity wash over him, and the purple headed giant closed his mouth immediately, only opening his cavern to insert more candy.

"Oi! Let's have a game!" Aomine shouted unexpectedly, causing all eyes to turn to him. His expression was harsh, as usual, but Akashi noticed the glint in his eye. He wondered why Aomine seemed so worried, and eager to change the subject.

"Ah, that sounds great, Aomine-cchi!"

"Ehh, so lazy. I'll just watch today."

"Oha Asa did say I would have good luck in physical activities today. I accept."

"I'm in. Akashi?"

The redhead blinked, looking to Kuroko's questioning eyes. "Oh, yeah. Sounds fun."

The small bluenette frowned. "Akashi, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Kuroko. Let's play."

The next day, Akashi blinked his eyes open to find it was only seven in the morning. He smiled, as he had plenty of time to get ready for school, but as he pulled out his phone, he noticed the date scrawled at the top of the screen.

"Sunday?"

His brows furrowed. It couldn't be Sunday. He distinctly remembered playing basketball with his friends the day before, on Thursday. He frowned, wondering if his phone was glitching. To test his theory, he texted Kuroko.

' _What day did we play?'_

….

' _Thursday, Akashi. Are you alright?'_

' _What day is it today?'_

'… _It's Sunday. Are you sick?'_

Before Akashi could answer, his phone rang, and he answered it to find Kuroko on the other end.

" _I'm sorry, I'm worried. Are you alright, Akashi? Should I come over?"_

Akashi sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I'm fine, Kuroko. I'm just, really confused right now."

"… _I'm coming over."_

"No, don-" He sighed as the line went dead. For the next twenty minutes, he stared at his phone, wondering how he could've lost all memory of two whole days. He was forcefully pulled from his thoughts as a knock came to his door. With a small sigh, the redhead opened the door to find Kuroko, already pushing his way in.

Before he could even utter a greeting, Kuroko had the back of his hand placed against Akashi's forehead, and Akashi couldn't help but notice how troubled his big crystal blue eyes were.

"You don't have a fever…"

"I know. Kuroko, I told you I'm fine."

"You're not fine. You've been acting weird all month."

Akashi paused. "All month? I only noticed it this last week."

Kuroko frowned. "Sit down, Akashi. Let's talk about this."

The two sat on Akashi's bed, the redhead still trying to figure things out in his head. Kuroko sighed, bringing his attention to him instead.

"Akashi, what's the last thing you remember?"

He blinked. "When we finished playing Thursday, I came home and went to sleep."

"And you woke up this morning, on Sunday?"

Akashi nodded. It didn't make sense though, and it was hurting his head.

"Other than this incident, has anything strange happened lately?"

He thought for a moment. "Yes, I've been getting strange looks from people. Some I don't even know. And Kise has been acting rather strange, as well as Murasakibara and Aomine…"

Kuroko nodded, a small sigh on his lips. He slowly placed his hand atop Akashi's, and looked him in the eye. "Akashi, I think I know what's going on here. And, I don't want you to freak out."

Akashi blinked. "I won't, tell me, please!"

Kuroko shook his head slowly. "First, let me fill in the gaps for you." Akashi nodded, prompting him to go on. "The strange looks are because recently, you've been rather cold to those around you. You even threatened one student with, I believe, gutting him and crushing his bones."

Akashi's eyes widened, and he shook his head. "I wouldn't do that! I may not be the nicest person in the world, but I wouldn't hurt-" He cut himself off as a faded memory flashed before his eyes, so distant it seemed like a dream. But in that memory, he saw that Kuroko was telling the truth. His eyes desperately turned back to the bluenette's, searching for an answer.

Kuroko saw this, he saw the realization flash in his friend's crimson eyes, but he wouldn't explain just yet. "Moving on… The others' behaviors… You were rather rude to them, Akashi. You told Murasakibara that he was useless, and that he would never amount to anything. You told Aomine that if he ever looked you in the eye again, you would gouge them out and send them to his mother."

Akashi's eyes were welling with tears now, and he shook his head frantically. "I wouldn't!"

"… But you did, Akashi. And you told Kise that he was so annoying, that the next time he pushed your mercy, you wouldn't hesitate to carve a permanent smile into his face and pluck his tongue out."

Akashi flinched violently, wondering how Kuroko could say such things without being affected. It was his friend, after all!

"K-Kuroko, I wouldn't.. It ca-can't be…"

Kuroko frowned. "That's another thing. You continue to switch between our names. One day you'll call me Kuroko, the next, Tetsuya."

"I-I've never called you Tetsuya…"

"… Look at your texts, Akashi."

The redhead's brows knitted together as he did as he was told, and his fingers trembled as he scrolled through the messages. Countless messages of death threats and harsh insults, and first names. He shook his head, his tears finally falling from his crimson eyes. "N-No, this.. This is impossible!"

Kuroko shook his head. "It isn't. Also, you say you've only noticed this over the last week. Akashi, when was the first time you were running late to class?"

"M-Monday."

"This Monday?"

"Of course!"

"No, it wasn't. Akashi, that was a month ago. And Thursday, when you showed up at school after classes had ended, what had you done all day?"

"I-I… I was sleeping!"

Kuroko shook his head once more. "Not the entire day. You came into school. You left at lunch, though, claiming that you were sick."

Akashi's heart was pounding, and his head was spinning. He felt like he was truly going to be sick now. "W-What are you saying?"

"… Your left eye changes when you do."

He blinked. "W-what? What are you-"

"You have another person inside of you, Akashi."

"…" He laughed. Kuroko watched as Akashi laughed heartily, but it was strained and painful, and it just hurt the bluenette's chest. "Y-You're kidding, right, Kuroko? Another person? Th-that's impossible!"

"It isn't, Akashi. You have another personality within you, and he takes over your body when you're asleep. He is the Akashi that everyone fears, not respects. He's the one that we all know now, since you are rarely there."

Akashi's laughter died on his lips, though his grin stayed in place. But it looked odd, horrifying even. It was clear that Akashi was breaking from within, and it certainly didn't help that his tears made him look like a terrifying sad clown. Kuroko frowned at the sight, wishing he could do more to help his friend.

"Y-You're serious?"

The bluenette nodded. "Deadly. Akashi, this is a serious matter. We need to get you into therapy, or something. I fear, not only for those around the other Akashi, but for you! He's crude, and heartless, and he's already threatened your own life before."

Akashi blinked. "What d-do you mean?"

"… I tried texting you about this before. But it was him that read the message, and he told me not to tell you, or he'd kill you… I'm sorry, Akashi, but I had to tell you! Please, please get help. Before he gets a hold of your body once more…"

Akashi stared at the bluenette for a long while, trying to make sense of everything within his head. With tears still streaming down his face, he closed his eyes, a small, tired laugh on his lips.

"I don't know what to think of all this…"

"Just let me take you to get some help, Akashi! We can get through this! Your life can go back to normal!"

"Normal?" he whispered softly, and Kuroko couldn't stop the violent shudder that traveled down his spine. Akashi smiled. "I told you not to tell him…"

Kuroko stared at the redhead in horror, as his eyes opened to reveal a single crimson eye, coupled with a dangerous golden orb.

" _Tetsuya."_


End file.
